S.S. Ticket
|colorscheme=Key items }} |} The S.S. Ticket (Japanese: ふねのチケット Ship Ticket) is a Key Item introduced in Generation I. There are three different S.S. Tickets in the , one used in Generation I and its remakes, and Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, another in Generation II and its remakes, , and a third in , their follow-up, , and their remakes, . In the core series games Price / |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect Generation I, FireRed, LeafGreen, Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! Allows the to board the S.S. Anne to obtain or learn the Secret Technique Chop Down . Generation II, HeartGold, and SoulSilver Allows the player to board the S.S. Aqua and travel between Johto and Kanto aboard it. Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire Allows the player to board the S.S. Tidal and travel to the / /Battle Resort for the first time aboard it. In , using the S.S. Ticket for the first time permits only travel between the ports of Slateport City and Lilycove City. After the first boat trip, the Battle Frontier can be reached from either port. Description |The invitation card required to board the luxury liner, S.S. Anne.}} |A ticket for the S.S. Aqua.}} |The ticket required for sailing on a ferry.}} |The ticket required for sailing on the ferry S.S. Anne. It has a drawing of a ship on it.}} |The ticket required for sailing on the ferry S.S. Anne. It has a drawing of a ship on it.}} |The ticket required for sailing on the ferry S.S. Aqua. It has a drawing of a ship on it.}} |A ticket required for sailing on the ferry S.S. Aqua. It has a drawing of a ship on its front.}} |A ticket required for sailing on the ferry S.S. Aqua. It has a drawing of a ship on its front. The ticket required for sailing on a ferry. }} |The ticket required to board the S.S. Anne. It has a drawing of a ship on it.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | / | Sea Cottage (from Bill as thanks for turning him back to normal) |- | | New Bark Town (from Professor Elm after entering the Hall of Fame) |- | | Littleroot Town (from Norman after entering the Hall of Fame) |- | | Sea Cottage (from Bill as thanks for turning him back to normal) |- | | New Bark Town (from Professor Elm after entering the Hall of Fame) |- | | Littleroot Town (from Norman after completing the Delta Episode) |- | | Sea Cottage (from Bill as thanks for turning him back to normal) |} |} In the anime In Battle Aboard the St. Anne, and received an S.S. Ticket from a disguised . Unbeknownst to them, Jessie and James had been ordered to give away tickets for free by as a part of his plan to steal the Pokémon from every aboard the St. Anne. In the manga In the Pokémon Zensho manga In Vermilion City, Bill gave an S.S. Ticket as thanks for helping separate him from his . See also * List of Key Items in Generation I * List of Key Items in Generation II * List of Key Items in Generation III * List of Key Items in Generation IV * List of Key Items in Generation VI In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=船票 Syùhnpiu |zh_cmn=船票 Chuánpiào |de=Bootsticket |fr=Passe Bateau |it=Biglietto Nave |ko=승선티켓 Seungseon Ticket |pl=S.S. Ticket |es=Ticket Barco }} Category:Key Items de:Bootsticket es:Ticket del barco fr:Passe Bateau it:Biglietto Nave ja:ふねのチケット zh:船票（道具）